School Play
by ReadAholic0113
Summary: Modern! AU: Alibaba's class prepared for a play. Rated T for safety. This is the first time I wrote a fanfic. I hope you will enjoy it! Thank you for reading!


School play

 _In our school every year each class has to perform a play. And our class chose "Sleeping Beauty". Since it was such a classic play, we decided to make it more exciting: The role will be gender-swapped!_ _We entered a drawing to decide who will play which role. And the result is…_

"Theres nothing I can do about this right?"

"Yes."

"And we have already practiced it through"

"Uh huh."

"But still why it is me? Haizz"

"Can you sit still? I'm trying to finish it here."

"…"

"Anddddddd done! Open your eyes."

Kougyoku was standing in front of me looking gleefully. I fluttery asked her:

"Do I look OK?"

"You look awesome, Alibaba! Take a look of yourself." She jumped right next to me and turned me to the mirror.

There was a pretty girl in the mirror looking back at me. I murmured to myself that Kougyoku was so talented and I will find her if I have to dress like a girl next time. The dress I was wearing was similar to that in Disney movie. It was a pink evening gown with a white petticoat and long triangular sleeves. The dress was glorified with a golden heart necklace. The wig, which has the same color as my hair, drops on my shoulders and curling down to my back. My make-up was also perfectly made. Kougyoku somehow had made my eyelash much longer. It must be some kind of magic only girls can possess. I tentatively examined those.

"Eeekk don't touch that!" Kougyoku standing behind me quickly slapped my hand out of it. She leaned down over my shoulder and whispered seriously. "Those can fall down if you touch them."

I sighed and put down my hand. She then smiled happily and went to the other side of the room to prepare the equipment and costumes.

She suddenly said:

"Good thing that you are chosen as princess. You are the prettiest guy in our class after all anyway."

I whined. "It's all because of your gender bending ideas." I rolled my eyes and sarcastically continued. "Then you must be the most handsome girl in our class, Prince Charming Kougyoku."

As soon as I finished my words, Kougyoku dramatically turned around to face me, pulled out the invisible sword and looked up to a distance, saying something in her prince's line which I did not care enough to remember. However, she did put a great effort in this play.

Then there was a knock on the door. Kougyoku quickly came ntoward and opened it. I turned to examine my dress. "Now there will be more people see me in this embarrassing outfit" I thought.

"Oh hi Aladdin!" Kougyoku exclaimed. My ears perked up immediately, but I refused to look at the person who just came in.

"Hi Kougyoku! Wow you look great in this costume!" said the younger boy. I already felt the blood gushing to my cheeks. No it can't be him!

"Aw thank you! Please come in!" Kougyoku continued. I heard the sound of the two coming into the room.

I sighed heavily. Out of every people on earth, why is he the one to come in this moment? I just wanted to hide with embarrassment. But then I looked up to see the new person in the room.

Aladdin stared at me in awe. Then he started to say, his eyes were fixated on me.

"Wow… Kougyoku… you really are a talented person…"

Kougyoku, who was now standing behind the guest, turned to look at me with satisfactory in her eyes. Seems to me that she was observing her masterpiece of the day. Then she smiled and said

"You think so too? He will be the star of our play today! I have put so much effort in his dress and make-up you know." Then she ranted about something that I (and probably Aladdin too) didn't understand (Girls' things…!)

"… And that was how I could make this dress." Kougyoku finished her rantings. "Now I have to go and help others with their outfits. I hope they are doing fine without me there. I have spent my time here for too long." She said while looking at the clock nervously and hurriedly grabbed her stuffs. She got out of the room in the speed of light, but she peeked in and said.

"Hey Aladdin, can you help me looking after this princess? Don't let him move or touch anything, including his make-up, or else he's gonna ruin it all. Thanks a ton! See you later Alibaba!"

Now she truly left. Aladdin leaned against the dressing table looked at the door where Kougyoku left of. I sneakily glanced at him.

He was leaning against the dressing table. Judging on his costume, I guessed Aladdin was playing Peter Pan. His blue hair was tucked inside the green pointed hat with a red feather. The short-sleeved green tunic and tights covered his slim and tall body. And I'm not exaggerate about his height because he is taller than me, an average-heigh guy, even when he was 2 years younger than me.

It was weird that he was here though. He is probably the last person I wanna see right now. Why? I'm not so sure, but there was something weird dwelled on me these days when he was around. I started to feel hot and my body was all heated up and I would sometimes find myself staring at him.

It seemed like my mind had gone too far away. Waking myself up from daydreaming, I caught myself looking at him. But this time I realized he was staring at me too. With awe.

I finally spoke up: "So you have just finished your play?"

"Um. I was on the way to my changing room and I saw your class' changing room here so I just passed by to see." He paused a bit then said. "You look good, by the way." His smile jerked into a smirk and his eyes were full of joy of that of a cat who decided how to play around with his prey.

 _It has started._ I muttered to myself. I tried to adjust myself on the chair and mumble thanks. _He knows all too well that I'm not capable of his teasing._

Aladdin stood up and circled around me, his eyes were focusing on my dress. Suddenly he sat down in front of me, his eyes were tying on my golden locks as he cheerfully said: "Wow look at this wig! It looks just like your hair! The color is the same too!" He just sat there and admiring my fake-hair-that-look-like-my-actual-hair while I was completely silent, my cheeks were all heated up. He smiled a little bit. Then he stood up. His hands stabled on two sides of my chair. Aladdin then leaned in close, our faces were only inches apart. He stayed there for a while, completely silent.

 _Wha-what does he plan to do? Does he try to… kiss me?_ I blushed so hard at the thought.

He remained at place. His eyes were fixed on mine. His dark blue eyes reminded me of a starry sky. I slowly closed my eyes.

"… Kougyoku also gave you fake eyelashes too? Wow she is certainly considerate!" Aladdin spoke jovially.

"Oh? And there is blusher too!"

…

I felt embarrassed enough that I just wanted to hide in hell. But I couldn't go down there now so I had to sit there, looking away from him. His joyful voice was ringing in my ears. _Please just have this over with!_

I turned away and looked down to avoid eye contact, as I said quietly: "Yes, very impressive." I can't even contain my disappointment. _Ah I'm so useless…_

He chuckled and said: "It's fun teasing you Alibaba. But you really do look beautiful."

I immediately perked up and looked at him: "What on earth are you talking abou…"

My words stuck on my tongue as I felt his lips were pressed against mine. My cheeks were all heated up. My eyes were wide open as I looked at him, unbelieving of what was happening. His eyes were sealed shut. His warm and soft lips were moving over mine, slowly examined my lips. I slowly closed my eyes and returned the kiss. His hands moved from the arms of the chair to my neck. His fingers tangled with my hair as he pulled me closer to him.

For what felt like forever, when both of us were out of breath, he pulled out, yet still kept in a close distance. I stared at his lips, unable to register what had happened. He leaned in again, our lips were so close that I could feel ghost feeling of his lips on mine. He whispered quietly to me something, then left the room. I sit there by myself, not knowing how messed up my lipstick were or how my perfect curls were probably ruined, as all that left in my head were the last words that he said:

"Good luck, princess."


End file.
